


Data Points

by FoggyBlues



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot To Support The Smut, Smut, angsty romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyBlues/pseuds/FoggyBlues
Summary: Spencer turns to their guest and his jaw drops. His eyes widen, his mouth goes dry, and while he knows his heart hasn’t truly stopped beating, its thumping has muted in deference. Were there a formula for human perfection, Luke Alvez would surely be its calculation. Spencer has forgotten to breathe, and upon realizing this he sucks in air too quickly and chokes. Great gasping coughs become his first impression. This is why Spencer Reid can’t have nice things.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Fascinating Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobiasHankel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/gifts).



> For my amazing friend, TobiasHankel, who told me to write Ralvez smut and sprouted this whole story.

Spencer clutches his leather satchel tight to his side as he darts between oncoming FBI agents. He’s been with the bureau’s Behavioral Analysis Unit for nearly two years now yet he still always feels in the way.

Gideon emerges hurriedly from his office, a file in his hand and Hotch hot on his heels. “Conference room,” he sharply commands across the bullpen. He doesn’t look back; he knows he’s been heard.

“Looks like we’ve got a case,” Elle states the obvious.

Morgan huffs out a dramatized sigh, “Before my first cup of coffee.”

Spencer silently follows his team to the round table. As he takes his seat, a file slides toward him and he tears into it, flipping pages at the speed of his intellect.

“I’m sure you all recall Grant Michaels,” Hotch gets straight to business. “Four years ago he was arrested in western Pennsylvania for the murder of seven teenagers along Interstate 95. He escaped custody and ultimately died in an altercation with law enforcement before he could face interrogation, but it was believed at the time he had a partner. We think now that partner has surfaced. The body of Alex Lemar was found with injuries consistent with Michaels’ original signature. He was dumped only ten miles from here, along 95.”

Morgan studies an autopsy photo, “Shallow cuts on the stomach and thighs, Michaels’ preferred method of torture.”

“Says here Lemar’s vehicle was abandoned at a rest stop just over the state line,” Elle taps the passage. “All of Michaels’ victims were traveling alone, and crossing jurisdictions was how he initially evaded detection.”

“Ligature marks on the ankles are new,” Spencer keeps his eyes trained on the page. “Perhaps the additional restraints are compensation for the lack of a partner.”

Gideon’s input earns the full attention of everyone else. “Michaels never kept a victim more than two days. Lemar was missing nearly a week. This unsub is calmer than Michaels, smarter. This will make him more difficult to catch.”

“Which is why we’re bringing in help.” Hotch gets some raised eyebrows at that. There is a certain amount of egotism that comes with BAU membership, which is hardly unfounded. They _are_ the help, the team everyone else turns to when all else seems lost. They don’t _need_ the help of another. This thought floats in some form amongst them all but no one voices it, which is fortunate since said help has arrived. JJ guides him in and Hotch handles introductions. “As you know, it was the Fugitive Task Force who was able to track Michaels down after his escape. I’d like you to meet the agent who headed that search, Luke Alvez.”

Spencer turns to their guest and his jaw drops. His eyes widen, his mouth goes dry, and while he knows his heart hasn’t truly stopped beating, its thumping has muted in deference. Were there a formula for human perfection, Luke Alvez would surely be its calculation. Spencer has forgotten to breathe, and upon realizing this he sucks in air too quickly and chokes. Great gasping coughs become his first impression. This is why Spencer Reid can’t have nice things.

“Are you all right?” Hotch frowns.

Not trusting his voice, Spencer just nods. He can still feel a tickle in his throat, but he refuses to cough again. He has an IQ of 187, he can outwit a tickle.

Hotch finishes bringing them all up to speed while Spencer forces himself not to stare at the handsome newcomer. “Now we know the comfort zone is Interstate 95, primarily rest stops and gas stations, but they abducted people from Florida up through Maine, so that’s a lot of ground to cover.”

“One thousand nine hundred and nineteen point three one miles,” Spencer quickly spouts off. He wants to turn to Luke to see if he’s impressed but they’re in a room full of profilers and that would be far too obvious.

“Well, I know the contacts Michaels had on the run, as well as the types of places he frequented, so I should be able to help you narrow that down.” Luke’s voice is rich and deep and Spencer feels something flutter in his chest.

They begin work in their own bullpen. While the rest of the team downloads the expertise of their Fugitive Task Force liaison, Spencer is tasked with memorizing maps. Many, many maps spanning those 1919.31 miles along the eastern seaboard which require a good deal of concentration, which is why he’s completely unprepared when that rich, deep voice comes from right next to him, “It’s Reid, right?”

Spencer turns to respond, but to his utter humiliation finds himself gawking instead.

“Doctor Reid,” Gideon automatically corrects as he speeds by. Spencer winces. He understands why his boss and mentor does this, to ensure he’s shown the same respect as the rest of the team despite his appearance, but the title can also be off-putting, and the last thing Spencer wants is to put Luke off.

Luke, to his credit, just rolls with it, “Doctor Reid. That’s impressive. So, Doc, I hear you’re the man to go to for a geological profile.”

“Yes,” Spencer’s voice comes out as a squeak. With another wince he clears his throat and tries again, “Yes, I am.”

Luke smiles, light dancing in his eyes, “Good, because Agent Hotchner asked me to work on one with you while they meet with the local LEOs.”

Spencer looks around and sure enough, the rest of the team is gone.

“They said goodbye to you, but,” Luke chuckles, “you must really like maps.”

Spencer can feel red heat rise in his cheeks, “I was just… focused.”

“That’s good,” Luke turns his attention to the stack of maps on Spencer’s desk. “We’re going to need focus to catch this guy.”

“Sixteen percent of serial killers apprehended in the United States since 1820 have been women.” The fact slips out as Spencer spreads the maps over his workspace.

“All right, this guy or gal.”

Spencer realizes what he’s done and blanches, “I didn’t mean to correct you-”

“No, this is good! Incorrect assumptions can get in the way. What we do know is our unsub prefers rest stops, so let's take a look at those.”

Spencer doesn’t need to look at the maps to report, “There are eighty-three rest stops along Interstate 95, forty on the Northbound side, forty-two Southbound, and one at the intersection of Highway 1 in Maine.”

Luke’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, “How did you know that?”

“They’re on the maps,” Spencer shrugs and just continues with his thought. “There are no rest stops along 95 in the states of New York and Rhode Island, so we can cross those off the list.” Spencer glances up to see Luke staring at him. His nose twitches nervously, “What?”

“You’re something really special, aren’t you?” He doesn’t wait for a response before concluding, “You’re gonna make this go a hell of a lot faster.”

They spend the next several hours narrowing down search areas with their blend of bounty hunting and profiling skills and report it to the rest of the team. In this time, Spencer feels himself relaxing in Luke’s presence. It’s not that his attraction is waning, if anything it’s growing, but it's settling more comfortably within him. Luke puts him at ease; he is so authentically himself Spencer is encouraged to be so, as well.

“So, Profiler,” Luke bumps Spencer gently with his elbow. It’s the first time they’ve touched and Spencer can feel tingles radiating out from the epicenter of their connection. “I’ve been curious, what exactly is behavioral analysis?”

“Hmm?” Spencer peels his attention away from some scribbled notes. “Oh, it’s a process of criminal investigative analysis wherein we review the facts of a crime and interpret offender behavior.”

Luke snorts, “That sounds like a Wikipedia entry.”

“A what?”

“I know the tagline. I just mean, what is it you actually do at the BAU?”

Spencer thinks a moment. It’s so much simpler to quote a manual than to introspectively derive the definition of your life. “We study serial killers, essentially, through case analysis and interviews, then compare behavior with the current case.”

Luke nods slowly, “Like data points. You plot and graph...people.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” For all his mathematical affinity, Spencer has never seen it that way, and the humor of it bubbles out of him.

“So you _can_ laugh!”

“What?” Spencer’s face falls. Luke is about to call him a robotic freak and Spencer can not handle-

“I’ve been trying to make you laugh for hours now. But I should have known I couldn’t compete with those fascinating maps.” Luke bumps him again and the tingles are soothing.

In on this joke, Spencer lets himself laugh again.

“Two in a row!” Luke cheers with pride. “I’m on a roll.”

As is common for an agent, they’re interrupted by a phone call. Their unsub has been stopped, not by their carefully crafted geographical profile or the expert analysis of human behavior, but by a teenager at a rest stop with a knife of their own who didn’t take too kindly to being grabbed. The killer became a victim of their favorite type of weapon; a fitting end.

For Spencer, however, the resolution is bittersweet. He’s only just met Luke and their time is already over. Experience has taught him that, unless ordered, few people choose to spend time with him.

“I like to celebrate the end of a case with a beer. Can you recommend a good bar around here?”

Spencer swallows down his self-pity so it isn’t detectable in his voice, “Yes, Rye Humor isn’t far and it has an extensive happy hour menu.”

“Great, first round is on me.”

Spencer blinks dumbly, his brain not quite computing, “You- You want me to go with you?”

“Well, yeah,” Luke shrugs like it’s obvious. “We work the case together, we celebrate together. Unless you have plans already?”

“No! No plans. I- I’d love to.”

Luke’s face lifts in that easy, sparkling smile, “I’ll drive.”

Rye Humor is a noisy establishment filled with bureau recruits and those who wish to date them, but Spencer finds them a table far from the bustle, and when they lean in they can hear each other just fine.

Luke gracefully rises from his chair, “So, what can I get you?”

“An appletini.” Spencer instantly regrets his choice, remembering the look Morgan gave him last time he ordered that ‘girly drink,’ the jeering that lasted all evening.

“Good choice,” Luke taps his knuckles against the table. “I’ll be right back.”

Alone in their corner of the bar, Spencer feels the relief course through him. Luke doesn’t make fun of him. Luke doesn’t roll his eyes at any of Spencer’s facts, even when they spill out in that rambling form he can’t help. Luke asked him to join him for a social engagement. After spending the day working together, Luke wanted to spend _more_ time with him.

The appletini lands with a heavy glass clunk. “I had to ask for the cherry on top, but I figure if you’re getting a cocktail, it deserves a garnish.” Luke sips his beer directly from the bottle. “So, do you come here often?”

It sounds like a pickup line Morgan uses and Spencer almost laughs at the absurdity of Luke using it on him. “No, not really. I don’t go out much.” Hearing how pathetic that sounds, he quickly amends, “To bars, I mean. I like movies and conventions and, and museums. I’ve visited the Institute for Space Technology twice a year since I moved here. Once, I corrected an error on one of their displays on the fuel efficiency of different propulsion engines. It was just a simple miscalculation, but it changed one of the initial conclusions so I’m now credited as a contributing member.” Spencer recognizes he’s entered into a ramble and bites his lip to quell it.

Luke appraises Spencer, making a calculation of his own, “So, it’s not just maps, then.”

“What?”

“You’re a genius,” Luke easily concludes.

Warring instincts take up arms in Spencer’s mind, one to mitigate his accomplishments to seem approachable and one to impress. “If you believe intelligence can be quantified. I do have three phDs.”

Luke captures Spencer with his warm gaze, “That’s hot.”

Spencer’s heart clenches around painful memories of a goal post and the disdainful sneering of one Alexa Lisbon. His shoulders slump, arms wrapping protectively around himself.

Leaning back, Luke clears his throat, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

That appletini lingers bitter on Spencer’s tongue, “I don’t appreciate being teased.”

“Teased?” Luke sets his beer down a bit too hard and flinches.

Spencer’s eyes dart around the bar seeking the modern equivalent to a football team. “Did Morgan put you up to this?”

“Morgan? What?” Luke shakes his head, face pinched in confusion, “I’m not _up_ to anything.”

Spencer peers cautiously across the table, searching for a sign this is all a prank, for any crumb of malice.

“You don’t get asked out much, do you?” Luke frowns, “I’m sorry, that didn’t come out right. Look, I find you attractive. If you don’t feel the same way, no harm done, this can just be afterwork drinks.”

It’s a sharp turn from expectation and Spencer feels dizzy, “Is...is this a date?”

“Would you like this to be a date?”

“Yes?”

Luke snorts, “Is that a question?”

“No. Yes. I mean- really?”

“Yes, really. Tell you what, I’m hungry. I saw a thai place across the street. Do you like thai food?”

“Yes?” comes out as a question again.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

There’s still a quiver to his lip when he answers, “Yes.”

“Great,” Luke breaks out that dazzling smile again. “Whoever finishes their drink first buys dinner.” He tips back his bottle and empties its contents down his throat in three great gulps. “Oh! I guess I’m buying.”

Spencer laughs, the anxiety of the moment melting away.

“That’s three!” Luke cheers. “I’m beginning to think you might find me funny.”

“I find you funny,” Spencer tucks his hair behind his ear. “You’re great. I’m sorry about...that…”

Luke shrugs it off, “We’ve all got our stuff. How’s the appletini?”

“Good. I like it. Umm,” he lifts his glass and drinks up the rest of his cocktail, “dinner?”

This time it’s Luke who laughs and the sound fills Spencer with enough encouragement to tap Luke’s arm with his elbow on their walk out the door.


	2. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! In lieu of chocolate, I’ve brought smut.

Royal Lotus offers a much more intimate setting than a rowdy bar. The music is just loud enough to muffle the gentle chatter of other patrons, and the soft lighting filling their booth sparks a touch of romance.

Spencer is on a date. He’s enjoying an activity with someone he’s attracted to, who is attracted to him in turn. It hardly feels real. His stomach flutters with nerves but mostly he feels happy.

“So, you like science museums,” Luke sets his menu on the table. “What else are you into? Read any good books lately?”

“This morning I re-read Chaucer’s Canterbury Tales. My mother used to read it to me. She was a professor of 15th century literature.”

“She must have been one smart lady.”

For a moment, Spencer is transported back to his mother’s arms, the timber of her voice soothing. “She was.”

Luke frowns, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Spencer realizes he’s made it seem his mother has passed, but that isn’t true. At least, not entirely. His mouth opens to correct the record, but the words don’t form. He clears his throat and tries again but all that comes out is, “Thank you.”

“You ever go to one of those Renaissance Faires? With the costumes and everyone speaking in ye olde English?”

“Those are filled with historical inaccuracies.”

Luke shrugs, “The turkey legs are good.”

“Also, it was never actually pronounced ‘ye.’ What we read as the letter ‘y’ was actually the thorn symbol, pronounced the same way ‘t-h’ is today.”

“Huh,” Luke takes that in. “I never heard that before.”

“Don’t learn history from a Renaissance Faire.” The resulting sound of Luke’s laughter feels like an accomplishment.

Throughout the meal, Luke shows Spencer a level of rapt attention he’s never experienced. He’s fascinated by his academic accomplishments, thrilled by the recounting of cases, and thoroughly entertained by Spencer’s opinions on British versus American science fiction.

“In the example of the sonic screwdriver, it essentially serves as a magic wand, placing Doctor Who closer to the fiction aspect of the category, while phasers have much more limited and defined utility, bringing Star Trek to the science column.”

Luke smiles around a chuckle, “You’ve clearly given this some thought.”

“What about you? Do you have a preference?”

“I don’t have a lot of time for TV. Do you have room for dessert? I saw coconut ice cream on the menu and that sounds pretty good.”

“I like ice cream.”

Luke orders them one to share and Spencer takes a few scoops before Luke’s spoon taps his own and the confection loses its appeal. Most of their treat melts in the bowl but Luke doesn’t seem to mind. He reaches across the table to rest his hand over Spencer’s, meeting his gaze, “I had a great time with you tonight, Doc. Would you like me to give you a ride home?”

They’re miles from the train station and Spencer would like every moment together Luke can spare, “Yes, please, I would appreciate that.”

Luke pays as promised, and holds the door for Spencer as they leave. His warm hand finds the small of Spencer’s back. The thought occurs to Spencer that this is what it’s like to be cherished. He doesn’t want it to end. Were he capable of capturing a moment in isolated perpetuity, Spencer would choose now, would stay here with Luke until the universe collapses in on itself. He has to summon courage from a new depth and he feels a tremble run through him, but as they reach his building Spencer gets out the question, “Would you like to come up? For coffee?”

Luke pulls into a parking space before turning to Spencer, “By coffee, do you mean coffee, or something more?”

“Something more.” His voice cracks and he would be embarrassed if not for the way Luke’s face lights up.

“In that case, I would love some coffee.”

Crossing the street, Spencer slides his hand into Luke’s, reassured by the gentle squeeze he gets back.

Spencer did not start the day expecting company and as such, the place is a bit of a mess. Dishes litter the coffee table, piles of books surround his reading chair, and the robe he wore during breakfast is draped over the back of the couch. None of that matters, however, because Luke only has eyes for Spencer.

Luke glides his hand along Spencer’s jaw to caress his face. Their eyes meet as Luke leans in, and with the gentle press of lips they’re kissing. A thrill shocks through Spencer and he surges forward. Luke gasps, mouth parting, and Spencer takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in and taste.

Spencer pulls back with the lewd smack of wet skin. “Is that okay?”

“It’s very okay. So good.” Luke closes the distance to tease his tongue along Spencer’s bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth for a delicious nip. He drinks in Spencer’s pleasured moan, “So hot.”

Spencer already feels out of breath, panting warm puffs down Luke’s chest. “Can I… Can I get you something? Coffee?”

“I’m getting what I want,” Luke glides his hand along Spencer’s waist, giving his hip a squeeze, “but if you want to make yourself coffee, feel free.”

Autopilot has Spencer pull away toward the kitchen, taking three steps before the cold of absent touch sets in. “Coffee can wait.” He throws himself back at the sexy man standing in his living room, arms looping around his neck to guide their mouths together. Luke’s arms wrap around Spencer for a sensual hug, hands feeling his lithe form through his clothing, and Spencer presses his body into Luke’s. The heat is electric, every nerve ending sparking with delight. Luke slides his hand lower to cup Spencer’s ass and Spencer’s hips automatically thrust forward, making them both cry out.

“Where are we doing this?” Luke asks against Spencer’s lips.

Imagining all the places he’d like to be with Luke, the most obvious comes out, “The bedroom?”

“Bedroom works. Lead the way.”

Spencer starts to guide him then quickly turns back to make sure Luke is still there, so Luke takes his hand in silent vow.

The bedroom is tidy thanks to how often Spencer falls asleep reading in the living room, and the bed stands welcoming with soft bedding and comfortable pillows. It’s practically summoning them.

Luke is caught in a different magnetic pull, colliding with Spencer for a heated kiss that has them breathing each other’s air. He pulls back just enough to single-handedly yank off his shirt, tossing it away, and Spencer doesn’t even have a chance to take in the image of a shirtless Luke Alvez before they’re kissing again, lips sliding slick against each other.

Spencer has to feel, one hand exploring the muscles along his spine as the other grips at a firm pectoral. Luke’s resulting moan is the sexiest thing he’s ever heard, though things will be rapidly improving.

Skilled fingers find the top button to Spencer’s shirt, quickly popping it open and moving down the row. Luke’s lips follow, tasting the newly exposed skin with open mouthed abandon.

The pleasure is overwhelming. Spencer’s arms drop to his side and his chest mindlessly seeks out more of that wet heat. The whine that escapes sounds helpless.

Luke lines up their bodies and thrusts. Spencer’s vision whites out, stars exploding in bright cosmos. His hips buck wildly toward that ecstasy. Fingers grip flesh and loosen clothing, Luke’s lips latch onto Spencer’s neck, and Spencer throws back his head in invitation.

“Fuck, so hot,” Luke sucks a bruising kiss into Spencer’s pulse point as he tugs the open shirt from Spencer’s pants. With the slide of calloused fingers along bare shoulders, that shirt falls to the floor. “You’re so hot.”

Spencer thinks he should feel exposed but those hands are caressing him like he’s treasured. Tipping forward, Spencer tucks his face into Luke’s throat and breathes him in. Luke thrusts forward and Spencer can feel the shape of his arousal against his own. He moans, low and needy. Luke is aroused for  _ him. _ He desires  _ him. _ He wants to have sex with  _ him. _

Luke’s fingertips brush against the smooth skin of Spencer’s stomach before landing on his belt. Spencer is inspired to do the same, blindly reaching for Luke’s buckle. His hands are too clumsy and he fumbles, and when he tries another angle his arms tangle with Luke’s and he grunts in frustration. He’s the smartest person in every room he enters but his blood has evacuated from his brain and he’s being bested by a clasp, and at the absolute worst moment!

With an airy huff of laughter Luke steps back to unfasten his belt with ease. Toeing off his shoes and socks, he sinks his thumbs into his waistband and drags down pants and underwear together to stand before Spencer completely naked.

Spencer’s brain stops functioning completely, just sparking lusty excitement. Luke’s full erection is raised like poetic praise extolling Spencer’s virtues, and an overwhelming desire to touch guides his hand out toward it.

“Tell me what you want,” Luke offers himself, his voice a husky aphrodisiac.

Spencer has no specific desire, just a need to continue. “I want this.”

With a coy smile, Luke thrusts into Spencer’s hand, “You want this?”

Spencer’s head bobs an erratic nod, “Y- uh-huh, yes.” He has another man’s penis in his hand. It’s warm and firm and velvety and suddenly he realizes he has no idea what to do with it. He swallows around a lump of nerves. He really doesn’t want to disappoint here but he has no expertise to draw from. There’s a good chance he’s about to ruin this.

It’s an immense relief when Luke takes the lead and pulls Spencer toward the bed. He drops gracefully upon it and lies back to display himself in sexual invitation. His hand extends, “Come here.”

Spencer dives in earnestly, sealing their lips together. He knows how to kiss, and judging by Luke’s moans, he knows how to kiss well.

Luke trails his hands up Spencer’s back, leaving a line of shivers in his wake, “Tell me what you like.”

“I like this.”

Luke hums approvingly. “I want to make you feel good. Anything you want.”

“I… I don’t…” Spencer bites his lip.

Luke’s roaming hands still. “Have you ever done this before?”

Spencer closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Luke’s face when he reveals he has no experience. He can’t bear to witness the inevitable rejection. 

Luke’s hands leave his body and his skin feels cold. “You should have told me this was your first time.”

There’s a horrific twisting in his gut and dread trembles through his limbs. The first person to ever want him has already lost interest. It’s a painful lesson he has to learn again and again: he’ll always be alone. He’s startled out of his misery by a soft touch to his shoulder, then another holding his jaw.

“I want to make it special for you.”

Spencer’s eyes flash open to make sure Luke really is still there.

“You’re beautiful.” Luke leans in to press a sweet kiss to Spencer’s lips. “You’re perfect.”

Spencer almost cries in relief, eyes stinging and bright, but he’s able to negotiate with his body down to a long, shaky sigh. Luke stayed. Luke called him beautiful. “You’re sexy,” Spencer gasps out, and Luke thanks him with a deeper kiss.

Luke drops lower, closing his lips over a nipple and swirling his tongue.

With a raw shout, Spencer’s whole body jolts. This is a pleasure he’s never even considered and he needs more. If only he could convey that with words, but all his mouth is currently capable of is moaning, so fingers grasping at Luke’s shoulder will have to suffice. Luke switches to the other nipple and Spencer doesn’t have the brain capacity to feel ashamed that he’s openly humping the air right now.

Luke lifts his face with a wet pop, lips shining in the dim light. He slinks back up Spencer’s body, lips grazing his ear to whisper, “You like my mouth?”

“Uh-huh,” Spencer pants out, nodding in case he isn’t clear.

“You want me to suck you off?”

Spencer’s breath hitches to a stop. He doesn’t have a voice so he just throws his head up and down at a desperate pace. 

Luke kisses a moist path down his chest, dipping his tongue in his navel to rip another wild cry from his throat.

“I wanna taste you.” Luke opens Spencer’s pants, reaching in to palm his erection through his underwear.

Spencer mewls, bucking uncontrollably against that warm pressure.

“Fuck,” Luke drops a kiss to the nearest patch of skin, Spencer’s hip bone. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot. Wanna make you come in my mouth.”

Spencer wants that, too. He wants it so much he’d be begging if he could remember how to speak.

Luke drags down his clothing and Spencer pops out of his briefs to land heavily against his belly. Luke moans erotically at the sight, grasping the shaft to pull the head into his mouth. Spencer’s eyes roll back in his head, his entire universe narrowing to warm, wet suction.

Luke takes him in deeper, resting warm hands on his hips, then with exquisite suction, those lips slide away. Chasing that hot pleasure, Spencer’s hips buck against Luke’s hold. He comes back to himself at Luke’s surprised grunt and immediately stills. “S-sorry!”

Gently petting Spencer’s thigh, Luke lets the erection drop from his mouth. He looks up through his lashes with a reassuring smile, “I’ve got you. Just let yourself enjoy it.” He scoops Spencer back into his mouth with his tongue and swirls it around the head.

Every muscle in Spencer’s body spasms. He feels overstimulated, like his neurons are clinging to a cliff by their fingernails and something is on fire. No, everything is on fire and everywhere the flames lick feels amazing.

Slick bliss has Spencer moaning mindlessly as Luke slowly bobs his head. He gets his two working brain cells to focus, to memorize every sensation, the warm fingers gently massaging the base of his shaft, the hot slide of lips, the exquisite licks of that talented tongue, the wet suction on the tip that has his fingers gripping for anything to ground him. Nothing has ever felt this good. New nerve endings formed at Luke’s first touch and they blaze just beneath his skin.

Luke sinks lower and Spencer is fully encased in that wet heat. Breath heaving and fingers tangled in the bedding, Spencer feels Luke’s throat tighten around him and it undoes him. “Luke!” spills from his lips as a desperate cry just before he loses himself. His mental thread unravels, his muscles melt, and his bones collapse in a loose pile upon the mattress.

Spencer comes back to Luke kissing his shoulder. His beard tickles against Spencer’s arm and tremors cascade through him. Luke reaches over him to grab the far end of the comforter and fold it over them, his arms encircling Spencer.

Relaxing against Luke’s broad chest, Spencer breathes in his woodsy scent and the trembling eases. Luke’s calloused fingertips are the perfect kind of rough as they draw soothing circles on Spencer’s back.

“That was amazing,” Luke whispers into Spencer’s hair. “You’re gorgeous.”

Spencer nuzzles under Luke’s chin, shifting closer, and his belly grazes a warm, hard length. Luke inhales sharply at the touch. He’s still aroused. Spencer wants to do something about this. He isn’t sure what, but he yearns to try, to give Luke the same ecstasy he just received. He trails tentative fingers down Luke’s side, pressing a kiss to his clavicle. Luke’s sensual sigh is warm air on bare skin and Spencer is spurred onward. He’s been granted permission to touch, to study those defined muscles and masculine curves. Sexual fantasy made flesh shares his bed and his hands move to explore.

Luke’s body is firm, skin smooth under a light dusting of hair. He’s surprisingly warm in the cool air, like his blood just runs hotter.

Spencer’s emboldened hands glide lower, pausing to appreciate acumenate abdominal hair, popularly referred to as a happy trail. Luke’s breath quickens. One of his hands continues its patterns across Spencer’s back while the other falls to the bed, leaving his body open to Spencer’s attention. Luke kisses his shoulder, lathing passion on that small point of contact, “Your hands feel good.”

It’s a request. Spencer carefully wraps a hand around Luke’s erection, pressure light like Luke might be fragile. The length twitches against his palm and he naturally responds with a soft tug. He understands the mechanics here, has touched himself enough to apply the experience. Squeezing just tight enough, he plays his fingertips over the slit the way he likes and earns a breathy moan. He works his grip up and down, determining speed and angles, when Luke jerks his hips away with a grunt. Spencer immediately lets go, turning worried eyes to Luke for an explanation.

“Lick your hand,” Luke instructs.

Spencer can’t lick his hand. That isn’t sanitary. He’d have to disinfect and wash them and-

“Like this,” Luke guides Spencer’s hand to his mouth, kisses the palm with sweet passion, then slicks his tongue across it.

Spencer gulps. He should be repulsed but it is so erotic.

Luke licks again, getting that palm nice and lubricated before letting go. This time, Spencer’s hand glides smoother and Luke can sink blissfully into the pillows. The happy noises Luke makes are encouraging and Spencer allows them to be his teacher. He’s always been an excellent student.

“That’s good,” Luke gasps into Spencer’s neck and his voice tingles down Spencer’s spine. Spencer glances up at Luke’s face to find lust-blown eyes taking him all in. “So hot.” He grunts and bucks into Spencer’s hold. “You’re so hot.”

“I want to see you achieve orgasm.” In this moment, nothing is more important. “Tell me how to do that.”

Luke wraps his hand around Spencer’s. It’s larger, stronger and more experienced. He guides Spencer toward his own pleasure, hips snapping and breath quaking from his chest. His mouth drags over Spencer’s shoulder, lips moving in approximation of kisses. His eyes clench, muscles pull taught, and he releases. 

It’s as stunning as Spencer hoped, watching bliss course over Luke’s face in crashing waves, knowing he provided that pleasure. He takes the opportunity, as Luke floats just above unconsciousness, to take Luke in, to gaze upon his perfect beauty. There’s a sheen of exertion that glows golden in the bedroom light. He’s perfectly relaxed, limbs splayed across the bed and face eased into a slack smile. 

Luke hums happily, “Hey there, Doc. That was pretty good.”

The praise fills something deep within Spencer’s being.

Peeking lower, Luke grimaces at the mess captured against his palm. He stretches his clean hand to the tissue box and grabs a couple to wipe himself up. Spencer chooses not to commit that part to memory.

“I, um,” Spencer’s nose twitches. “I should take a shower.”

“Shower sounds good,” Luke replies smoothly. “I could soap you up.”

Spencer blushes at the idea. After what they just did, he’s still bashful.

Slipping from the bed, Luke struts naked across the bedroom and Spencer lets himself stare. It’s when that beautiful man has disappeared behind the bathroom door that Spencer rises to follow. He stops, surprised. He’s still dressed, partially at least, covered from toe to mid-thigh. It feels hedonistic, to have been in such a rush toward sex he didn’t even disrobe.

He leaves the remnants of his outfit in a pile by the bed, nearly tripping on a shoe in his haste to rejoin Luke. He’s only just had sex but he’s already excited for what he’ll get to experience next.

Luke has the shower running, hand thrust through the curtain to check the temperature. He turns when he hears Spencer enter, and with naked interest he openly ogles him, his gaze a sensual caress.

There’s a small urge in Spencer to cover himself, but a much more powerful desire to let himself be appreciated.

“Come here, Sexy,” Luke draws Spencer to him, wet hand gripping his waist and dry holding his cheek. They kiss and Spencer is hit with the powerful freshness of mint.

“I swigged some of your Listerine,” Luke murmurs the explanation against Spencer’s lips. “Hope that’s okay.”

“Mm-hm,” Spencer melts into Luke’s body, resting against that strong chest. Water droplets cool as they slide down his hip and he shivers. Luke pulls him closer, encasing him in warmth.

No longer racing toward orgasmic goals, they languidly explore each other. Spencer splays one hand over Luke’s stomach, the other dragging down the center of his chest. He loves how firm Luke feels, like satin over stone. Luke caresses Spencer’s slender waist, cupping his jaw as they kiss, tongues gliding deeper into open mouths.

Keeping a hand on Spencer’s waist, Luke guides them under the spray. The water feels amazing and Spencer closes his eyes as it cascades down his body. Luke pulls him back against his chest, keeping him close with an arm around his stomach, and presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. It’s blissful and Spencer sighs softly.

Luke’s mouth moves slowly up Spencer’s shoulder, beard brushing against his back. Spencer lolls his head to the side in silent request for more. Luke grazes his teeth along Spencer’s neck, tongue darting out to taste and tease.

That skilled mouth finds the base of his neck and Spencer’s knees buckle. Luke tightens his grip, keeping Spencer secure against him. His voice is a deep rumble that vibrates through Spencer’s core, “You like that.”

Spencer doesn’t have to answer, Luke can read his body. He finds the sensitive spot below Spencer’s jaw, seals his lips over it, and sucks. Teeth sink into flesh just on the edge of biting. It’s an exquisite ache Spencer knows will bruise. It’s too high to hide beneath a collar so he’s been marked as a sexual being for all to see and it sends a thrill through him. 

“Look at you,” Luke’s fingers curl around Spencer’s hardening length. “Ready for round two already?”

“Luke!” Spencer gasps out as that confident touch becomes a slick rhythm. His head falls back onto Luke’s shoulder as he surrenders to pleasure. 

Ghosting his lips over Spencer’s ear, Luke whispers, “You’re so fucking sexy. Every sound you make, your body. I just want to touch you.”

“Luke!” Is the only response Spencer can form, the only word that matters. He doesn’t know where to put his hands but he needs to touch, so one grips the arm around his middle, admiring its thickness and strength, and the other reaches back to tangle in Luke’s hair.

Luke moans and Spencer can feel him growing hard against his ass. Spencer presses back into it, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fuck,” Luke gasps out, “I don’t usually recover this fast but you just do something to me. Here,” he gently maneuvers Spencer back against the shower wall then surges in for a passionate kiss that’s more tongue than air. Reaching between them, Luke encircles both their erections in one hand, and Spencer releases a pleasured cry into Luke’s mouth. Luke moans back, pumping them toward the edge.

Everything feels amazing. Skin slick with shower water, Spencer’s hands mindlessly slide along Luke’s body. Their lips are nearly fused, ecstasy taking priority to breath. Heat builds in Spence’s belly, his fingers dig into Luke’s flesh. They’re both close, muscles clenching and bodies crashing together. Spencer is completely surrounded by Luke, his scent, his taste, his touch, the sounds emitting from his lips, those lust-darkened eyes meeting his own.

Their breaths stutter in shared orgasm. The ecstasy is sharper this time, brighter, burning like a struck match then just as quickly blown into darkness. Trusting in Luke’s strength, Spencer lets it take him.

He comes to to the scent of his soap and the feeling of Luke’s hands moving across his chest. He’s being washed, cared for in his post-orgasmic haze, and he hums happily.

“Welcome back.”

Spencer offers a lazy smile, “How long was I out?”

“About a minute.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Luke kisses him. “I take it as a compliment.”

Spencer nods, “You’re incredible. Not that I have much to compare you to. You far surpassed the experience of my own hands.”

Luke laughs. Spencer didn’t mean it was a joke, but the sound of his joy makes him happy.

“Come on.” There’s amusement still in Luke’s voice. “Let’s finish up here and get you to bed.” He soaps up and rinses off with military efficiency before ducking out to leave Spencer to finish showering in privacy.

Spencer can hear him slide open the linen closet to grab a spare towel, then pad out to the living room to retrieve his bag and come back to brush his teeth at the sink. It’s a comfort to Spencer how easily Luke makes himself at home. Spencer has little practice hosting, but with Luke that isn’t a problem.

By the time Spencer emerges from the bathroom, towel draped around his waist, Luke is in bed with the blanket up to his bare stomach. At Luke’s relaxed smile, Spencer gives an awkward little wave. Keeping the towel in place with one hand, he uses the other to open a dresser drawer.

“You know,” Luke’s voice floats from the bed, “there are studies that show it’s better to sleep naked.”

Spencer does know this. There are, in fact, few studies of which he isn’t aware. He gazes into the drawer of sleepwear, the fabric soft under his fingertips. Luke wants him to sleep naked, which means Luke is naked in his bed. They’re freshly washed, the bedding was just laundered, they’ve already seen each other… Spencer closes the drawer, drops his towel, and as confidently as he can muster, he walks over to the bed.

Luke lifts the blanket to let Spencer slide in. “You a cuddler?”

Spencer has no idea, but if he were to test the theory now would be the time, so he nods.

“Come here,” Luke lies back and pulls Spencer onto his chest, his hand resting on the small of Spencer’s back. It’s a nice combination of intimate and comfortable and Spencer immediately relaxes into it. Luke kisses his hairline, “Goodnight, Doc.”

Spencer means to wish him a goodnight, but he’s tired, so what slips out is a sentiment closer to the surface, “Thank you, Luke.”


End file.
